Fue en un dia de lluvia
by londonHearts010
Summary: La figura masculina que bajo del flamante deportivo se le hizo tremendamente familiar, y tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando distinguió el rostro pálido y aristocrático de su verdugo.
1. trust

Hola! Esta es mi primer historia, un one-shot. Estoy nerviosa, ojala les guste.

**Disclaimier: los personajes no son mios. Dadle el credito a Jo.R**

* * *

><p>Fue en un día de lluvia…<p>

Las nubes grisáceas que amenazaban con desahogarse en cualquier momento, cubrían el cielo apacible y sencillo de Londres como siempre. Los charcos por las calles y las pequeñas y abundantes lagunas estancadas en las avenidas mostraban que había llovido y que sin duda seguiría haciéndolo.

Las personas que transitaban por ahí, llevaban un paraguas para cualquier emergencia y eran en repetidas ocasiones, salpicadas por los autos que pasaban y que sin querer cometían lo que para los peatones era un delito, y que los cogía tan desprevenidos, que nunca reaccionaban a tiempo para alcanzar a cubrir sus ropas con la dichosa sombrilla. Y que esta solo les serbia (aunque así debía de ser) para no mojarse con la lluvia que se veía que en cualquier momento comenzaría de nuevo su travesía.

Casualmente y para capricho del destino, Hermione granger caminaba por la acera apresuradamente y enfurruñada por su retraso que no se dio cuenta cuando un auto se cruzo frente a ella y la baño de agua sucia manchándole todo su conjunto de ropa y para colmo su recién aplacado cabello, que ahora se esponjaba más rápido que la levadura para pan.  
>Con la boca tan abierta como le era posible y con los ojos desorbitados se volteo a ver la causa de su desgracia que "curiosamente" se estacionaba en una local de café como caído del cielo que se hallaba imponente frente a sus narices dispuesto a calmar los temblores de hipotermia recién adquiridos de la castaña.<br>La figura masculina que bajo del flamante deportivo se le hizo tremendamente familiar, y tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando distinguió el rostro pálido y aristocrático de su verdugo.  
>Draco Malfoy bajaba de su auto con envidiable calma mientras que como por instinto volteaba donde se encontraba parada nuestra ahora-pelos-de-escoba-amiga. Y el otro, víctima de la sorpresa no pudo más que abrió sus ojos tan desmesuradamente que creyó que se le saldrían de sus orbitas. Y es que no era para menos, ahí frente a él, se encontraba Granger igual de sorprendida y empapada hasta los huesos, con el cabello esponjado y escurriendo que parecía una leona. Sonrió con ironía para sus adentros, y contrario de lo que ella y ni el mismo se esperaba, camino con paso firme hacia ella.<p>

-Granger…estas bien? – le formulo a una Hermione temblorosa y con la quijada desencajada que aun no salía de su estupor y que en respuesta murmuro un apenas audible…Malfoy… demasiado azorada para poder decir otra cosa.

Draco se paso la mano por el cabello exasperado ¿Pero que le pasaba a esta chica?

-Eh… Granger, Yuju…ey! – veía como su propia mano se movía en torno a los ojos de Granger, pero nada, era en vano.

Por otro lado Hermione pensaba que había muerto. Tanto así de mala era su suerte? Acaso su karma estaba tan mal, que tenía que encontrarse precisamente a Malfoy, que por cierto tenía más de un año que no lo veía, pero y además que hacia malfoy vestido de muggle, conduciendo en un auto muggle y caminando hacia ella con terrorífica pasividad y determinación?, esto era improbable. Esperaba de el indiferencia, tal vez un par de insultos, pero esto no! El infierno se había congelado o qué?, seguramente seguía dormida en su mullida cama mientras se le hacía todavía más tarde, si eso debía ser. Además no había otra explicación lógica que validara el asunto.  
>Vio como una mano pálida y grande se movía frente a sus ojos y como una voz se escuchaba desde un eco a un murmullo, hasta que un grito la hizo saltar.<p>

El rubio estaba desesperado, tuvo que gritarle para ver si reaccionaba y vio como dio un salto y volteaba sus ojos con confusión para luego clavarse en el en una clara mirada interrogante.

-Valla Granger, ya se me hacía que no volvías – el Huron la miraba burlón y entonces ella pareció despertar y le devolvió la mirada furiosa.

- Se puede saber porque me mojaste toda Huron! – Hermione estaba histérica, pero porque a mi porque a mí, se repetía una y mil veces.

-tranquila… no es para tanto, tampoco estas tan…mojada – dijo esto último en un tono temeroso e inseguro, viendo como ella le lanzaba dagas con lo que tenía por ojos.

-Que no es para tanto! Mira como me has dejado Malfoy, Te parece poco? Y luego me pides tranquilidad, pero en qué mundo vives!

-Hey hey calma, pero que te pasa Granger yo solo… espera, yo a ti no te tengo por qué dar explicaciones, para empezar tú te atravesaste en mi camino, tú tienes la culpa!

-Y yo como cojones iba a saber que eras tú!, además tú fuiste el que se atravesó y casi me atropellas Huron! – Hermione prácticamente ya estaba saltando, y revolviéndose el cabello histérica.

-No seas exagerada!, que yo solo pase y no fui mi culpa que tu estuvieras ahí parada y que ni el agua sucia quiera alejarse de ti – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos, claramente divertido.

-Pero tú te estás oyendo! Como puedes ser tan… Oh Merlín santísimo! Como eh quedado y aparte voy tarde, todo es tu culpa Malfoy – decía ella ya al borde de las lágrimas de puro coraje, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

-Vale, vale es mi culpa, pero Merlín! Ya cállate – Draco se masajeaba las sienes, había olvidado cómo era tener que lidiar con la chillante voz de la sabelotodo.

-Como que me calle? – Hermione estaba hecha una furia, que se creía ese hurón, ya iba ver –Pero que te crees Huron estúpido!, baboso, ególatra, cínico, chocan… - se quedo a media palabra ya que el señorito la callo.

-Que te calles Maldita sea!...mira te invito una taza de café y listo vale, problema resuelto, te llevo a tu casa, te cambias y luego te largas a Merlín sabrá donde tengas que ir, estamos?

-eh…vale, sí, bueno – Malfoy agradeció a los dioses y entraron al local, hermione estaba claramente sorprendida, de nuevo se repetía que esto debía ser un sueño.

-Buenos días, que desean ordenar- una muchacha de mejillas regordetas miraba a Hermione con una mueca rara, seguramente por las fachas que llevaba se dijo a sí misma.

-Dame un expreso mediano –contesto mirándose las uñas con un tono que denotaba total indiferencia.

- Dame un cappuccino – Hermione bajo la mirada avergonzada, genial, ahora todos la miraban.

-Muy bien, van a ser 7 dlls, a que nombre pongo su orden? – dijo mientras recibía los billetes de parte de Malfoy, y le devolvía unas monedas.

Malfoy - draco se encargo de hablar y ambos se dirigieron a una mesita con dos cómodos silloncitos verde con pequeñas flores rojas y moradas.

Se sumieron en un silencio incomodo de unos 3 minutos y luego oyeron el tan famoso apellido del rubio y regresaron con sus bebidas.

-Muy bien Granger se puede saber a dónde ibas con tanta prisa – mientras decía esto le daba un sorbo a su café y la miraba a los ojos

-bueno… tengo que ir con las chicas, es sobre una reunión importante – la castaña miraba en torno a todo preguntándose qué diablos hacia ahí.

-Oh, bueno entonces te llevo primero a tu casa?

-Malfoy porque haces esto – estaba curiosa, en realidad ese era el hurón déspota y arrogante del colegio?

El se encogió de hombros y contesto – no es como si tenga algo mejor que hacer – al parecer esto fue suficiente ya ella le sonrió tímida y se dispuso a indicarle a donde se dirigía

-Está bien, entonces llévame a mi apartamento – suspiro encogiéndose de hombros

-De acuerdo – y se levanto seguido de la muchacha. Llegaron al auto y el abrió la puerta y ella entro, el rodeo el auto y entro también.

El rubio encendió el auto y prendió la radio buscando una estación que valiera la pena, y mientras él lo hacía, Hermione lo miraba sorprendida por su forma tan natural de hacerlo

-eh, Malfoy?

-si – contesto distraídamente, mientras fruncía el ceño gracias a una estación que tenia interferencias y luchaba por hacerla oírse mejor

-puedo… puedo hacerte una pregunta? – se revolvía las manos a la vez se ponía tan roja como el semáforo que se asomaba por enfrente.

-aja – se limito a responderle así, no es que le importara lo que la sabelotodo quisiera saber, a fin de cuentas él la había invitado, y eso implicaba tener que aguantarla de alguna forma.

-yo, yo me preguntaba… eh, si porque tú, eh pues estas aquí – finalizo haciendo una fluorita con la mano y poniéndose a un mas roja como era posible.

El paro de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a verla muy serio. – a que te refieres?

Eh… pues a esto – el suspiro, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se la paso por los cabellos

Una larga historia. Confórmate con que te lleve a tu casa – su mirada se torno fría cuando regreso al volante y la vista al frente. Hermione supo que era mejor no decir nada.

Tardaron 15 minutos en llegar al pequeño partamente de Hermione, y la castaña supo que si de por si era un poco incomodo estar con Malfoy, el silencio que los embargo de ida, fue sencillamente un suplicio.

Suspirando sonoramente volteo a verlo, detallando su perfil, su afilada y respingada nariz y unos labios pálidos y delgados la hicieron voltear rápidamente a la ventanilla totalmente roja recriminándose qué demonios le pasaba.

-Bueno, eh Malfoy aquí es – saco de su abrigo color mostaza unas llaves mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta, sin darse cuenta que unos penetrantes ojos grises miraban la escena totalmente perplejo.

-Granger, no quisiera ofenderte, pero aquí… aquí es donde vives? – pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

Asintiendo volteo a verlo confundida, que clase de pregunta era esa?

-Malfoy sin ofenderte, te recuerdo que no todos vivimos ahogados de dinero como tu – dándole una mirada de obviedad, que el rubio ignoro.

-pero esto es inaceptable, pero tú has visto este lugar!, da... da escalofríos – murmuro volteando hacia todo lados, divisando las calles oscuras y solitarias, juraba que percibía un aura de suspenso en el aire.

-Malfoy, tú te estás oyendo?, para empezar, a ti que te interesa donde yo viva eh?, además que tienes tú que hacer aquí, porque me hablas y te portas tan... Cordial conmigo?, y lo más importante, porque demonios estas en el mundo MUGGLE y conduces un auto MUGGLE y sumándole que te vistes de MUGGLE!, empiezo a creer que eh entrado en un mundo paralelo.

- Ya está bien de acuerdo?, tengo bastante con recordármelo todo los días, como para que tu llegues y me lo recrimines también si?, y te lo repito Granger, eso es algo que no te importa, metete en tus asuntos. – volteo hacia la ventanilla con los brazos cruzados, y Hermione poniéndose roja y bajando la mirada le contesto

-Tienes razón Malfoy, yo no tengo por qué meterme, y muchas gracias.- y con esto salió del auto sin mirar atrás.

El rubio se quedo unos minutos mirando y luego suspiro y arranco el coche.

Al siguiente día Hermione se despertó temprano. No tenía nada que hacer en domingo, pero prefirió madrugar para terminar los quehaceres de su pequeño apartamento y darse una vuelta por un centro comercial a tomar un helado o pasar toda la tarde viendo películas. Pero cuando vio hacia afuera se llevo una desagradable sorpresa. La lluvia era muchas, sus planes se habían arruinado. Ni modo tendría que pasar su día encerrada. Con las ganas que tenia de salir a caminar por lo menos. Se dio su ducha matutina y se preparo una taza gigante de café.

Estaba sentada en su pequeño sofá cambiando de canal en la tv hasta que escucho un picotazo en la ventana. Volteo la mirada y vio a maleya aleteando afuera. Se paro rápidamente y la dejo entrar. La hermosa lechuza parda entro colocándose en la esquinita de una silla y Hermione tomo el pequeño pergamino que la criatura tenia atada a la pata. Lo abrió extrañada y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

_Granger:  
>Lamento mi actitud, prometo explicártelo pero para eso antes necesito verte. Te parece bien a las 12:00 en el mismo café? Si llegas un solo segundo tarde volveré a mojarte con esa agua sucia que tanto te encanta. Además el clima ayuda mucho.<em>

_DM._

* * *

><p>Opiniones, criticas, comentario, tomatazos? Dadle clic a review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Mil perdones! de rodillas , se los juro, perdon! yo se que me tarde y una ternidad, lose! pero Entre en epoca de examenes y apenas sali y me puse a estudiar otra vez! no pude actualizar aunque ya tenia el cap hecho ni tampoco seguir trabajando con el. Acabo de terminar este parcial y tengo un poco de tiempo libre, el cual en este momento aprovecho y sbo el cap pendiente. No se cuando suba los demas, pero prometo por merlin, morgana y todas las creaturas magicas que la voy a acabar! Mil disculpas de nuevo y espero y disfruten.

**Disclaimier: los personajes no son mios. Dadle el credito a Jo.R  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fue en un dia de lluvia...<p>

Llegue a casa aventando las llaves y cerrando la puerta de una patada. No comprendía porque estaba tan molesto. Subi las escaleras que me dirigirían a la tina que estaba esperando que yo entrara y la acompañara por largo tiempo. Oí unos correteos y antes de tocar si quiera la perilla unos pequeños brazitos rodearon con fuerza mi cintura. Volte el rostro y trate de hacer lo mismo con mi cuerpo pero increíblemente la fuerza de esos brazitos no me dejaba.

-Leydon, que pasa? – el pequeño niño levanto su carita y desenvolvió sus brazos de la figura mayor. Tenia sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos oscuros destilaban lagrimas sobre ellas, el cabello rubio cenizo todo revuelto y su cuerpecito estremeciéndose en pequeños temblores. Cuando hablo, su voz sono como un susurro estrangulado.

- pensé que ya no vendrías – agacho su cabezita y draco se arrodillo para estar a su altura y le puso sus manos en sus pequños hombros.

- Que fue lo que te hizo pensar eso? – la voz de draco sono ronca. El niño subió su cabeza de nuevo y miro a draco directo a los ojos.

-Solo tengo miedo papa. – leydon desvio la mirada y junto sus manitas hacia atrás. Draco suspiro y le revolvió el cabello. Se puso de pie y lo tomo de la mano. Leydon se dejo hacer y siguió a su papa hasta abajo. Llegaron a la cocina y draco tomo en brazos al pequeño y lo sento sobre la mesa. Camino hasta el refrigerador y saco leche, camino de nuevo pero esta vez hasta la alacena y saco una botella de chocolate liquido. Lo sirvió en un vaso y enseguida puso la leche y la metió al aparato que la calentaría en un minuto. Mirando como daba vueltas el vaso recordó como es que llego leydon a su vida.

_Flashback:_

_Habia recorrido las calles quien sabe ya cuantas veces. Estaba cansado, mojado y perdido. La lluvia era cada vez mas fuerte y el solo quería llegar a un lugar para poder sentarse. Habia abandonado el mundo mágico. De todo modos ya no tenia sentido vivir ahí. Su padre habia muerto preso de la locura, sus fantasmas personales lo habían dominado. No habia aguantado mas. Un dia lo encontraron el y su madre en su habitación acostado en su cama y sin respiración. Su madre le habia acompañado tiempo después, solo unos cuantos meses. El suicidio fue su arma para dejar este mundo, y de paso dejarlo solo a el. _

_A casi medio año de la muerte de su madre, el tuvo que hacerse cargo de toda la herencia y manejar los asuntos legales de la familia, Cancelar su compromiso con los greengrass y tratar de ser del visto bueno a toda la comunidad mágica. La depresión se habia instalado junto con el entre las paredes de su gran mansión y la rutina era lo único que guiaba su miserable vida._

_Cuando ya no pudo mas, decidió dejar todo. Decidio irse a un lugar donde no lo reconocieran, donde la gente no cuchicheara a sus espaldas o donde le dieran miradas que ni el mismo voldemort recibiría._

_Se arto de la rutina, se arto de la soledad. Toda su vida habia sido acompañado por ella, pero en esta etapa se sentía mas solo que nunca. De que habia servido todo lo que habia hecho por su familia para que un tiempo después ellos se largaran? Como es que a ellos no les habia importado como se sentiría el?, como se van y lo dejan asi, cuando el hizo hasta lo imposible por salvarlos pagando por errores que no eran propios, y asi poder mantenerlos a salvo a todos juntos?, Como es que no les habia importado? Nunca reconocieron su esfuerzo y eso fue lo que mas le dolio. Ser ignorado. Despues de que abandonaran hogwarts, nunca mencionaron nada y volvieron a lo normal. Lo que sea que podría significarlo porque el ya no estaba seguro._

_La luz parpadeante de un local desvio sus recuerdos. Camino directo hacia ese horrible y maloliente lugar. Un bar. Perfecto, no hay nada como el alcohol para poder olvidarse de lo patética que era su vida._

_El bar aquel se hizo su sustento. Lo visitaba por lo menos 3 veces por semana. Habia conseguido comprar una casa en el centro de Londres, y al parecer aunque el bar le quedara bastante lejos el parecía haberse acostumbrado y no daba señales de dejar de ir._

_En ese bar, eran comunes los shows privados para hombres donde bailarinas por decir " exóticas" hacían su trabajo para ganarse la vida. Draco conoció a una mujer, el primer dia de su visita. Aida. Aida Williams. De cabellos oscuros y de ojos iguales. Con un cuerpo espectacular. Cada visita a ese lugar, aida era la que lo acompañaba, ella solo hacia su trabajo y el pagaba. No habia mas. A draco lo ayudaba a despejarse y a ella le ayudaba la cantidad de dinero que el le daba._

_Una noche como cualquier otra, draco visito aquel bar recibiendo una noticia que lo cambiaria todo.  
>Aida, la mujer con la que el mantenía una aventura desinteresada estaba esperando un niño. Un niño al que la mujer no quería. Aida decidió comunicárselo a draco por el simple hecho de que ella no tenia el suficiente dinero para pagar un aborto. Al principio, cuando draco recibió la noticia lo que veía alredor de el solo eran formas borrosas. Un niño. Un hijo. Que iba a ser el con un niño si nisiquiera podía cuidarse el solo?. Cuando aida le dijo lo del aborto sintió como si un balde de agua helada lo hubiera bañado encima. No. El no permitiría que aquella mujer se llevara la vida de su hijo. Por mas que a el le doliera la cabeza buscando la forma de cómo hacer para educar a un niño, al fin de cuentas era su hijo. Y aunque no estuviera en el mundo mágico, el niño era un malfoy. Digno de nacer y pavonearse aunque por lo menos fuera en su propia casa y alardear de su ancestral apellido. Nadie le iba a negar la vida a un malfoy.<em>

_Draco le negó el dinero para el aborto, pero a cambio le dijo que el pagaría una estancia para que ella tuviera las comodidades necesarias para que el niño naciera, y cuando lo hiciera ella podía ser libre y el se quedaría con el niño. Aida acepto, con tal de tener el dinero para los caprichos que se le antojaran cargaría con la panza hasta que el mocoso naciera. _

_Draco procuraba lo mejor de lo mejor en las necesidades de aida y el niño. El hotel en el que aida se hospedaba era uno de los mas famosos y costosos de Londres. Cuando pasaron los nueve meses, el 19 de marzo de ese año nació Leydon Conrad Malfoy Black. _

_Aida desapareció con una suma considerable de dinero y draco se quedo con el niño. Desde ese dia habia trabajado y vivido por su hijo. Desde hacia 4 años que leydon es su prioridad._

_Fin de flashback._

El pitido del microondas lo desvio de su ensoñación y se apresuro a sacar el vaso caliente. Tomo una servilleta y una cuchara para revolver el chocolate. Lo vatio y lo puso sobre la mesa. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados viendo como su pequeño hijo tomaba con sus dos manos el vaso y le daba pequeños tragos.

-Hace cuanto que despertaste? – la voz de draco volvió a sonar ronca. Se acerco hasta su pequeño hijo que habia levantado su cabeza para limpiarle los bijotes que tenia.

Encojiendose de hombros el niño respondió – no se, pero hacia mucho frio. – draco se abstuvo de contestar y se sento en una silla.

Un largo silencio se cernió por unos minutos sobre ellos hasta que leydon hablo. De nuevo su voz parecía un susurro estrangulado.

-tenia miedo de que no regresaras, y que me dejaras como mama. – agachando su cabeza por enésima vez en el día, leydon soltó un sollozo. Draco se levanto, y se acerco a su hijo. Le levanto el mentón haciendo que el niño lo mirara a los ojos. La mirada de draco era fria, y dura. Leydon sabia que cuando su padre tenía esa mirada era porque estaba molesto.

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir o siquiera pensar eso me entiendes?, Yo no te voy a dejar nunca, de acuerdo?. Sabes que tu mama no va a venir, pero sabes que desde donde este, ella te quiere verdad?. Lo sabes no es así leydon? – el niño asintió, con lagrimas mojando su carita.

- Yo también te quiero, y nunca, nunca me voy a ir de acuerdo?- leydon volvió asentir y se lanzo a los brazos de su padre. Draco procedió a acariciarle el cabello mientras recostaba su cabeza por sobre la del niño.

El resto del dia, la paso con su hijo. Lo llevo al centro comercial, le compro una nieve y jugo en su jardín con el. Para la noche el niño estaba exhausto y draco supuso que lo mejor seria mandarlo a dormir. El también estaba cansado, pero el insomnio también lo cargaba desde hace 4 años, aunque seria mas prudente decir, que desde que tenía 16 la falta de sueño era diaria. A sus 23 años Draco malfoy había cambiado bastante. Sus rasgos se habían organizado y la forma de la cara ya era de acuerdo a su edad. Su cuerpo, gracias al ejercicio que hacía en los gimnasios lo había ayudado a verse muy bien. Le gustaba su trabajo, y también su paga. Aunque en realidad, con la herencia Malfoy era más que suficiente. Estaba mejor que nunca. Claro, eso era superficialmente. Pero en verdad era un desastre. Lo único que lo movía era su hijo. Ese pequeño de ojos oscuros con carita de angelito era el motivo por el que se levantaba todos los días.

El estudio– pensó- ahí podría ponerse a analizar los asuntos del día y encontrar la razón a su enojo por la situación de Granger.

Camino hasta el final de pasillo que daba a su cuarto. -Supongo que la ducha podrá esperar- susurro quedamente mientras se revolvía el cabello y abría la puerta del salón de dos ventanales amplios que iluminaban bastante. En este caso la iluminación que tenía era la luz de la luna y las luces de la ciudad. Se sento en el escritorio, se recargo lo mas que pudo en la silla y cerros los ojos.

No habia duda que el encuentro con granger le habia sorprendido. Habia cambiado, si, estos pocos años le habían sentado bien. Pero tenia el mismo carácter. Contrario a lo que el pensaba, eso le gustaba. Si. Ademas quien seria si no se comportara de esa forma. Una de las comisuras de sus labios de levanto un poco. Granger siempre seria granger. Al contrario de el, que si que habia cambiado. Pero para bien, y todo por su hijo. Su pequeño leydon. La habia tratado muy amablemente, pero no lo hizo para quedar bien ni mucho menos. Le salió normal, como si no tuvieran un historial de insultos ya. Y eso se sintió…raro.  
>Volvio a suspirar. Leydon necesitaba una figura materna. Pero el no tenia ningún interés en ninguna mujer. Todas las que conocía estaban asociadas con la magia y el lo que quería hacer era escapar de es mundo. Encontrar una bruja que lo acompañara estaba descartado. Ademas no sabia si leydon habia heredado su magia. Hasta ahora ningún suceso extraño habia ocurrido, y por el bien de todos mas valia que no lo hiciera.<p>

Suspiro y se paro del asiento. Recorrio con la vista el estudio. Penso en leer un libro, pero al momento en que su vista se poso en el estante pequeño que pasaba por biblioteca, no pudo evitar acordarse de nuevo de granger. Al ultimo La habia tratado mal, es cierto. Ella solo estaba curiosa y en cierto modo si el asunto fuera a la inversa el también querría una explicación. Movido por un impulso extraño, se regreso a su escritorio y saco un pedazo de pergamino y escribió una péqueña nota. Mañana la mandaria con tiberius, su lechuza.

Sintiendose satisfecho, cerró la puerta del salón y se encamino a su habitación. Ahora si, la ducha que tanto le hacía falta no podía esperar más.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el segundo cap.<p>

La historia estaba destinada a ser un one-shot. Pero analizando bien y gracias a una crítica en especial que valore mucho decidí continuarla. No será larga a lo mucho serán unos 3 capitulos. A menos que decida extenderse mas, y entonces a lo mas que este pequeño fic podría tener serian 4. Seguro que de este numero no pasa. O eso espero yo.

(N/A): se que en el primer capitulo hermione dice que tenia poco mas de 1 año sin ver a draco, pero como decidi hacer del fic una continuación, ahora serán mas o menos unos 5 años. Para que quede a la edad adecuada de leydon. Disculpen por las faltas de ortografía. Prometo arreglar esto. Sin más, espero que les haya gustado. Como dije es mi primera historia y me gustaría mejorar (:  
>Se que es corto pero solo quería dejar en claro porque draco se había comoportado de la manera en que lo hizo.<br>Nos leemos pronto.

Opiniones, criticas, comentarios, tomatazos? Dadle clic a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimier: los personajes no son mios. Dadle el credito a Jo.R**

* * *

><p>Fue en un día de lluvia…<p>

Después de leer esa pequeña nota, Hermione se sintió nerviosa. Era obvio que tenía que estarlo, además el dia anterior se habían encontrado por casualidad y aunque se había sentido un tanto incomoda e intrigada por su amabilidad, ahora iba a ser muy diferente. Es decir, que le pasaba por la cabeza a Draco Malfoy para venir a contarle sus razones?. El Draco Malfoy que conocía, o mas bien el que creía conocer no haría esas cosas, es más la habría ignorado olímpicamente cuando había volteo a verla.

No le cabía en la cabeza porque Malfoy iba a contarle eso precisamente a ella. Una sangre sucia normal y corriente.

Demonios. No se suponía que tuviera que sentir retorcijones en el estomago por leer aquella nota.

No es que no quisiera escuchar lo que el hurón tuviera que decirle, de hecho estaba muy curiosa. Porque razón había preguntado entonces?

Pero honestamente no estaba segura si podía enfrentarlo. Es decir, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentaba con alguien a hablar sobre temas profundos, y el simple hecho de que lo iba a hacer en unos pocos momentos no hacia más que dejar un gran nudo en su garganta.

Lo único que ella podría llegar a acceder seria una hora sobre plática superficial y acordar a no mas encuentros ni casuales ni intencionales. No estaba segura porque, pero tenía el leve presentimiento de que adentrarse en los terrenos de Draco Malfoy iba a ser una decisión de la cual iba a costarle inmensos dolores de cabeza.

Hablaria con el sobre el hecho de haberse portado como una bruja metiche el dia interior y pediría disculpas. Después le diría que el no tenia porque contarle nada ni darle razones porque eran sus asuntos y tenía que mantenerlos para el mismo. Por alguna razón son propios no?

No.

Los problemas y cualquier charla íntima tienen que ser hablados o al menos discutidos. Con tu permiso obviamente, aunque podría decirse que hoy en dia las personas hablan y hablan y o les importa si la demás gente se entera que son asesinos o que lo que comieron ayer les cayó mal.

Es lo normal. La gente hoy es muy directa y puede que eso pase con malfoy.

Tienes el problema de no querer escuchar por el hecho de saber te asusta tanto que te hacer ser una cobarde e inventar estas excusas para salvarte de cosas que no intencionalmente te van a lastimar.

Tu eres el problema. Te quedaste tan acostumbrada a no hablar de nada, con nadie, que el solo hecho de estar con alguien por determinado tiempo te hace sentir incomoda. Decidiste también no entrometerme en los asuntos de los demás porque ¿cómo jodidos vas a arreglar problemas ajenos cuando tu no puedes resolver los tuyos?

Cobarde, Cobarde, Cobarde.

Lo que le había dicho a malfoy el dia anterior sobre su reunión con las chicas era una absoluta y cruel mentira. Para empezar, cuales chicas? No conocía a nadie aquí, a menos que contara, la familia jules que vivían en el departamento de al lado. O la señora White, la dueña de una pequeña librería que le quedaba cerca. A la cual por cierto es a donde en verdad se dirigía ayer. La señora White le había dicho que ese dia a primera hora llegaba un libro el cual ella había encargado semanas atrás.

El drama con Malfoy sobre el retraso a su destino era solo eso, drama. El libro podía esperar. Pero la verdad es que en cierta parte le estaba agradecida. Después de recoger el dichoso libro no pretendía hacer nada en lo que restaba del dia.

Suspiro y se encamino a su cuarto para vestirse y acudir a la bendita cita donde seguramente antes de decirle todo lo que su mente medio preparo acabaría por callarse y escuchar la historia de aquel platinado hombre.

Que Merlín la amparara.

No estaba segura de esto. Si el solo ver a personas y familias felices le hacia sentir un hueco en el estomago como cuando bajas en una montaña rusa, que le haría el escuchar los lamentos de los demás?

La Hermione valiente y madura se había ido. Se había y escondido en un rincón y estaba dicho que no iba a volver.

La razón?

_No poder olvidar aquello. _

Empezaba a pensar que dejar el mundo mágico había sido mala idea. Teóricamente, porque fue lo mas sensato que pudo hacer. Al menos, para ella.

Dejar a sus seres queridos sin noticias ni explicaciones fue tal vez lo mejor que había hecho, pero lo mas doloroso sin duda.

Pero había que hacerlo.

Si no, todos se enterarían y lo único que ella quería era ver decepción en los ojos de ellos.

No. Todo menos eso.

Claro, todo menos lo que perdió.

Obviando el cariño de los chicos, había perdido mas.

Y todo por su jodida culpa.

Cerro la puerta y su mirada fue al piso. Exactamente al lado derecho de su puerta donde se encontraba una planta.

Deséame suerte petunia – y suspirando bajo las escaleras de su piso.

* * *

><p>Hola! De nuevo perdonen a esta horrible escritora a la que por ierto no se porque leen. Lo cierto es que estar en la prepa es lo mas horrile y estresante que me ah pasado en toda la vida! si tomaron la indirecta la culpo a ella.<p>

otra parte de la culpa ( que de hecho es la mitad ) es que mi musa desaparecio. No dijo adios y se fue con todo y maletas. pero curiosamente ayer que tome la laptop para revisar unos documentos me encontre con la entada a este y despues de leer los dos capitulos mis manos se movieron solas.

Volviendo a la historia. Este capitulo es desde la vista de hermione, Yase, yase seguramente pensaran que estoy retrasando lo posible el capitulo sobre en reencuentro porque no se nada que poner. jeje la verdad es que eso tiene un poco de verdad, no se que vaya a pasar en el otro cap porque parace que los personajes actuan por si solos. Yo solo soy el medio por el que ellos hablan. Este capitulo estaba comtenplado para la cita pero como dije mis personajes tomaron vida! no miento! la historia dio un giro que ni si quiera se me habia ocurrido a mi y en el capitulo de la cita veran, o algo asi.

uff creo que ya las confundi mas. Otra vez perdon! prometo que subire lo antes posible y esta vez sera muy pronto. Lo prometo :)

Feliz año y feliz navidad. Les deseo lo mejor mis lectoras y gracias por leer los desvarios de mi mente.

Nos leemos.

Opiniones, criticas, comentarios, tomatazos? Dadle clic a review.


End file.
